This invention relates to a french fry scoop fashioned from a unitary blank of paperboard, the blank being provided with fold lines and having portions glued together to form the scoop. The prior art is aware of french fry scoops of this general type, such as may be seen by U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,389, issued to Alba et al. In general, such scoops are fashioned from a unitary blank of paperboard having two main side forming panels and a central, bottom forming panel which is integral with both of the two main panels. The main panels are folded relative to the bottom panel to form a kind of truncated conical container which is then used as a combination scoop and serving container for french fries in fast food outlets.
While generally satisfactory as a french fries scoop and serving container, such typical prior art constructions have one particular drawback. Namely, if the purchaser wishes to season the french fries with additional salt or pepper or ketchup or other condiment, such additional flavorings can only be applied to the french fries by sprinkling or pouring them on the open end of the container. While the french fries near the open end receive the condiments, those in the middle and lower portions do not, with the result that the consumer must continually apply such condiments as the contents of the scoop/container are picked off from the top and eaten.